Battle of Genre
by PPTTBG22
Summary: "You know not all Rock music is about regret and sadness" he looks at the bluenette. She smiles at him, "And not all Pop is just meaningless words" Join the pokemon crew as they go through, crushes, exes, and heartbreak. Singing every night away as if it were their last time. Miracle Music Academy is where talented young teens come and study musical talent. Pic not mine!
1. Prologue

_"Welcome students to Miracle Music Academy! We hope you had a nice summer and to all the new students we hope you enjoy our school!"_

 _"You know, this school doesn't look so bad."_

 _"Well duh it's one of the best Musical schools in the world!"_

 _"We should hurry and sign up for the bands, let's see what we're up against." "Figure the great Paul would want to get things done and not explore" "Shut it Oak"_

 _"I can't believe we're here! Kalos is amazing!" "It sure is, my hometown is lovely!" "Don't forget Dawn it is the city of love!"_

 _"Why?! Why must you hurt me!? Why can't you just feel you stupid Jerk!? I hate you!" "No you don't, you just said you loved me." "EXACTLY, i hate that i love you!"_

 _"You know Clemont your not so bad. Can we be friends? Or best friends?" "Definitely best friends Serena."_

 _"Hey Mist! Whatcha up to-" "Do not call me that Ketchum, if you haven't realize we are rivals and our bandmates don't exactly get along, and my name is Misty not 'Mist'" "Oh well uh sorry Mist-y"_

 _"January""Grasshead"July" "Can't you just get my name right!" "Fine!_ _ **May**_ _i wanted to show you this!" "D-Drew what are you-"_

 _"Heyyy Leafy your looking-" "Shut it Oak, leave me alone" '"Well someone slept on the wrong side of the bed" "Gary go fuck some random whore just leave me alone" "What's wrong Leaf?" "Like you care player! Just leave me alone!" "Leaf-"_ _ **"LEAVE"**_

 **Dawn's POV**

"Today's the Day Piplup! Summer is over and school is about to begin! I can't wait to meet my friends! I'm so glad we're all going to the same school!" I looked down at my piplup still half asleep, i giggled when he fell off the bed.

"Dawn honey! Hurry up, you're gonna be late to school!" My mother shouted from downstairs.

"Yes mother!" I grabbed my luggage(s) and my half wake, half asleep piplup. I dashed down the stairs but halfway i tripped landing with a loud thud.

"You okay Dawn?" My mother asked. I looked up at her, gave her small smile and got up. "No need to worry!" I exclaimed. "That's when I worry the most."

"Piplup! Pip pi lup!" I looked towards the living room, piplup was stuck in the chair. "Oh! Sorry about that piplup. Guess i should be more careful next time." I walked up to where piplup was stuck, gently i started to pull him off the chair, i finally did after the 6th tug but landed on my back.

"Oww" Piplup was on top of me, before i got up he gave me a small but powerful bubble beam at my face. "Double ow" A small chuckle was heard behind me, "Well that's one way to start a morning, come on Dawn let's get going to drop you off your Dorm, don't want to be late!" i smiled and grabbed my luggage(s).

Today was the day i entered the first day of high school. Other known as Miracle Music Academy, one of the best music school school in the world! My bandmates and I were accepted as we perform in front of the judges. I can't wait to see my friends again, it's been an entire summer without them! I, Dawn Berlitz lead singer of "The Despair" sure our name sounds sad but we sing "pop" songs. Our songs aren't depressing, some heartbreak but never ever depression, in this case "Rock" music.

Our drummer and best friend is Ash Ketchum, he's very cheerful and very cheeky, we've been friends for while and he knows how to cheer others, he's like the younger brother. Next is Drew Hayden he plays the keyboard/piano. He's the older brother in our group, he's confident, critical, and popular among his supporters. He does has his moments when it comes to insulting others and being somewhat cocky. Next is Leaf Green, she plays the guitar, from acoustic to electric. She also writes our songs (i help here and there) she is someone who can be shy when meeting others but will become quite sassy when someone messes with her. Lastly Serena, she's our fashion designer, and background vocals when she wants to sing. She's a quiet girl but has great taste in fashion, we get along really well because of this.

I signed as i look out the window, Miracle Music academy, here we come.

 **Paul's POV**

I hate people.

Yesterday was just like any other day for me. Wake up, take morning jog, get ready, eat breakfast, train, train, train, eat, train, practice songs, hang out with bandmates (or friends according to them), go home, prepare for bed, and sleep. However i completely forgot that summer was over and school was just beginning, great.

So today instead of starting off my daily routine, i was dragged out the door my Reggie and Maylene (for some reason she stayed last night), forgot some of my clothing, waiting in a very long line, bumped into some blue hair girl, and being annoyed by the child sitting next to me, Great day so far.

I am on the flight to Kalos, going to school my bandmates and I were accepted at. Miracle Music Academy, i scoffed at the name. Sure it was on the best music schools in the world but seriously _Miracle_ Music Academy, what the name Destiny was taken? I'm not looking forward to this school, the only thing good about it is i know people that i somewhat like (Gary being excluded) are going, and I'm not at home where Reggie and Maylene are being all lovey-dovey.

My phone buzzed, i just received a message from our band chat.

 _May:Hey Guys! Im at Kalos already , Im at Clemonts!_

May Maple was our group's keyboard/pianist, she's a nice girl but when angered you just release hell. She's the youngest of the group making everyone care for her as if she was the youngest sister. We have a good relationship, there are times where she annoys me but i do care for, even after her previous breakup.

Clemont Limone is our technician, he does all the effects for us on stage and he plays the electric guitar, and drums when Misty is the one singing, he's a very smart guy. We get along because of his intelligence that others lack of (aka Gary). He is shy but gets along with easily even if he starts to ramble about science. My phones buzzed again, as i read the messages.

 _Clemont: May did you get lost in my gym again?_

 _May; Well uh somewhat_

 _May: Wait! Never mind I'm at the battle field_

 _Gary: I'm on my way to clemonts too i should be there within 10-20 minutes with Red_

 _Gary:How about you paul?_

 _Me: I'll be there in an hour or so_

 _Misty: Alright Paul see you soon_

I shut my phone off, i'll be arriving at Kalos soon thankfully, i don't think i can handle the annoying boy next to me who keeps rambling on about pokemon.

Gary Oak, he's the dumbest in the group, not with education but with life in general. He is a man whore, he thinks he's the best because his grandfather is Professor Oak. He's our lead guitar, so he does play a key part in our band, even if i don't like him, Misty insist to give him a chance. Misty is the reason he's in our band.

Misty Waterflower is probably one of my favorite person in the band, and no i do not like-like her, in fact she's like my twin sister (according to). She has a temper ever far worse than May's, she;s very stubborn but is caring towards friends and pokemon. When introduced May usually is cheerful, Clemont next, then Gary. when it comes to me and Misty we're both cold but she'll warm up first then me. She plays the drums, and vocals as well.

Then there's me, i play the guitar and vocals, along with writing lyrics with Misty. I am known as the coldhearted jerk, but it's very true, i hate people, i don't care for other (except my friends at times), and i hate, HATE, pop music.

Our band performs Rock Music, we sing things that matter, that have meaning. Not pointless preppy pop music that has no meaning to it. The minute we enter school i plan on joining as soon as we can and show people what real music is.

Watch out Miracle Music Academy, "Dark Meaningless Words" and Paul Shinji are coming your way.

 **Hey all you pokemon fans hope you guys enjoy this short Chapter! This was 1415 words! Hope you guys enjoy, this is my first pokemon fanfic. Just a fair warning that updates will uh happen when they happen! Just to be clear with everything here are the bands and ships!**

 **"Dark Meaningless Words"**

 **-Paul Shinji, Misty Waterflower, Gary Oak, Clemont Limone, and May Maple**

 **"The Despair"**

 **Dawn Berlitz, Ash Ketchum, Leaf Green, Serena Yvonne, and Drew Hayden**

 **Ships: There will be multiple ships in this story, each will have their moment like ego and Amour however does are HINTS the real ships are Poke, Ikari, Contest, Oldrival, and Geekchic**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoy and I'll talk to you all later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heyo Here's another chapter guys! Hope ya enjoy, i do not own pokemon**

 **Misty's POV**

The band was waiting in Lumiose City for Paul's arrival. His flight just landed 30 minutes ago, and now here's taking a Cab to Clemont's Gym. The rest of us were talking about the school we will attend, and what songs will we perform when we get the chance.

"Alright guys! Paul's here!" May shouts, she was looking out the window for Paul's cab to arrive. She quickly ran out the door and the rest of us followed her. She pulled Paul in a big hug, he didn't (exactly) mind given the fact that he was use to this type of behavior already.

"Hey Paul!" Gary shouted as he reached him, he gave a simple "hn" in response. I chuckled lightly, "Alright May, let go of Paul already." She gave a small aw and let go of him, then she was at my side again.

I smiled up at him, he gave me a thoughtful nod, his way of thanking me for making May get off of him. May was a joyful girl so usually she hugs people for a long time. Except for Gary, it's only a quick hug given the fact she doesn't want to catch some sort of disease according to her.

"Alright the bands back!" I heard Gary shout. "Let's go inside and discuss the songs were gonna use and what were gonna do once we arrive at school." It's rare moments like these were he acts serious, he can tell Paul wasn't in a good mood given the fact that he's been muttering words under his breath.

"Clemont what's going on-? WAIT the band is back!" A little girl, or Clemont's little sister came dashing at us. Before i manage to say 'hi' i was tackled to the ground. I groan in pain as i look to see Bonnie hugging very tightly, maybe a little bit too tight.

"Bonnie-can't breathe" i manage to get out from the small girl's very tight grasp. "Oh! Sorry Misty." She let go and got off of me, i got up and dust off my clothes. I smiled at Bonnie, "Hey side ponytail queen. Whatcha been up to?" She smiled at me, "Nothing but finding a wife for Clemont and keeping him out of trouble with his inventions!"

"HEY! Bonnie for the last time i don't need you to find me wife. I do not get into trouble!" The boy scowled back at his younger sibling. "Sure you don't, just last month you caused the power to go out!" "It happen before!" "Yea but this time it was all of Lumiose City!" We all chuckled at the two bickering, they were just as entertaining as May's and Max's arguments.

"Anyways shouldn't we go inside? I'm tired and the annoying kid bothered me through the whole fight. God i hate kids." Paul clearly annoyed told us. "What! But Paul don't you like me?" Bonnie asked him, oh this was about to get fun. "Uhh" was the only thing Paul could get out his system. Bonnie went up to him huge puppy eyes, they could put any Pokemon charm to shame.

He was hesitant knowing what he just got himself into, then again this wasn't the first time this happened. Last time he responded with a 'No' and Bonnie almost went crying. So he had two choices, say no and make Bonnie cry and lose some of his pride by later giving in or say yes and just lose part of his pride.

"I hate kids excluding you and Max." Wise choice Paul. The girl beamed, she knew she was going to win, Paul practically loved the little girl in his own way, but he knows if he doesn't say Max as well, May would ask him and Bonnie will help May.

"Oooh Paul has a heart!" Unwise Gary very, very, unwise. The next thing i knew Gary was on the ground with Paul sitting on top of him. May, Clemont and Bonnie laughed at this, i gave a quick chuckle. "Gary, you just don't know when to keep your mouth shut can you." I looked at Paul, "Next time, warn me so i can record it, I'll even let you borrow my mallet!" He nodded and Gary gave out a small whimper.

"Alright let's head inside." The 5 of us nodded at Clemont, he had enough room for us, tomorrow was going to be a very busy day. "Wait!" We turn to Bonnie, "Before you guys go to sleep can you sing me a song! I haven't heard you guys play since graduation! Please sing, you guys will have to leave tomorrow and you won't be able to have time! Please do it." She gave us the biggest puppy eyes she could've manage (I think), we all tried to look away, but she started to do a small whimper. Finally May had given in, "Okay! We'll do it."

We all groaned, as Bonnie gave a small Yay and thanked May. "Alright Bonnie choose a song." I handed her my song book, which i keep with me all the time in case i get inspired all of a sudden. She grabbed it and flipped through the pages, we went to Clemont's gym field, we quickly set up as Bonnie looked for a song. A lot of the songs were Rock or Alternative since that's the genre our group writes. Bonnie knows this but she loves our songs, she pays attention to the lyrics and tell us what she like about our song.

"I got it!" She held the book open to me and smiled at the song she chose. _Watching for Comets._

"Alright Paul we're gonna sing Watching for Comets." I smiled at him, he gave a small hn and got ready to sing.

 **3rd POV**

They started to play the instruments, May on the keyboard, Clemont and Gary on the guitar, Misty on the drums, and Paul on the mike.

 _Paul-"You burn so bright, I see stars_

 _The way that you laugh, it's like a heavenly choir_

 _You made me feel invincible_

 _When you're with me, I can take on the world_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

 _Say my name, I'll be there_

 _I didn't know, you should've said that you cared_

 _It's not too late for broken hearts_

 _Take my hand, make a wish on a star_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_

 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_

 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Misty-(Time to spread my wings and fly)_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Misty(Time to fly away so high)_

 _Now I see you, I'm frozen in time_

 _All your colors burst into life_

 _I don't dare close my eyes_

 _Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this_

 _How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?_

 _You were gone so fast, I want you back_

 _You were a comet and I lost it_

 _Misty-(Time to spread my wings and fly)_

 _Watching for comets, will I see you again?_

 _Misty-(Time to fly away so high)_

 _You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

The small girl squealed, she absolutely _loved_ that song so much, given the fact that she helped Misty write it. "That was great guys!" She went to go hug the 5, well 4. She didn't hug Gary.

"Come on! Why don't people want to hug me! I didn't do anything!" He whined.

"First off your annoying." "You have an ego." "You're a pervert." "And an idiot." Each bandmate said to him. He cried anime style, and sulked his way to his room.

"Well, great jobs guys but I'm beat! I'll see you tomorrow ready for school!" The other brunette said. She walked to where she thinks her room might be at.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day isn't it?" Clemont asked. The orange hair and purplenette gave him a nod before they each headed off to bed.

 **Leaf's POV**

Mines and Ash's flight has just landed in Kalos, we were in a cab to Serena's where the rest of the group was at. "Can't wait to see the crew again Leaf! I'm so pumped! I haven't seen Dawn, Drew, and Serena in a while!" I smiled at him, he was always so cheerful, "Sure your are, bet you're excited to see Serena the most right?" He looked confuse, "Don't be silly Leaf, i miss them all the same!" God he was oblivious, poor Serena she just had to have a crush on the most densest kid in the world.

I sighed, "Never mind Ash."

~~~5 minutes later~~~~

Ash practically rolled out the car as we were in Serena's block. I grabbed both of our luggages as he knocked on the Yvonne's door. As I approach the door i quickly scolded at the raven haired boy, "Ash, you just don't jumped out of the car while it's moving! And you sure as hell don't leave a girl to carry all the things too!" The door open revealing Serena's mother, Grace.

"Ash! Leaf! Come in, come in! The others are in the back with the Ryhorn!" We nodded and thanked her as we went to the back of the house. As we walked through the yard I turned to Ash. "Hey Ash are you going to take Pikachu out his pokeball?" He smiled, "I almost forgot, it sucked the flight attendant made him go in the pokeball, I'm sure he'll be happy when he realizes we're in Kalos!" He grabbed Pikachu's pokeball, before throwing it in the air, "PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" Typical Ash.

"Pika!" The small yellow rodent exclaimed as he went up to his usually place, on Ash's shoulder. The boy laugh, "It's good to see you too pikachu! We're in Serena's come on let's go say hi!" The mouse gave him a quick 'Chu' as they ran towards the Ryhorn den, me following behind them. "HEY GUYS!" A bluenette other wise known as Dawn shouted as we came into sight.

"HEY DAWN!" Both Ash and I greeted her, the three of them were petting the Ryhorn, well Serena and Dawn were, Drew was just leaning against the post. "Hey Drew! Hey Serena!" Ash went up to Drew and did a fist pump, then walked to Serena and gave her a quick hug. The girl was blushing extremely, she finally manage to get out a 'hi' to Ash.

"Alright the crew is back we should get some dinner and get ready to leave to school tomorrow!" I told them, they nodded as we enter Serena's house, "Hey mom! Is dinner ready?" Serena asked her mother.

She smiled at us, "It should be done in 10 minutes." Grace told us. "Great I'm really hungry and i love your food!" She smiled at him. "Ash you love everyone's food, no need to tell her that when she already knows." Drew who finally said something since we arrived. "Well since the food won't be ready till later how about we practice a song?" Dawn asked.

We nodded at the idea, "Oh! May i choose the song?" Grace asked us, we all smiled and nodded, Dawn gave her our song book, as she chose a song we all got our interments set up.

 **3RD POV**

The band settled everything up in the living room, once they have finished Grace has finally chose a song she loved. The bandmates looked at one another, they all nodded as they started to play.

 _-Everytime we touch-_

 _Dawn-I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams_

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

 _Without you it's hard to survive_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

 _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

 _Can't you hear my heartbeat so_

 _I can't let you go_

 _Want you in my life_

 _Dawn-Your arms are my castle_

 _Your heart is my sky_

 _They wipe away tears that I cry_

 _The good and the bad times_

 _We've been through them all_

 _You make me rise when I fall_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

 _And every time we kiss I reach for the sky_

 _Can't you hear my heartbeat so_

 _I can't let you go_

 _Want you in my life_

 _'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

 _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

 _Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

 _I want this to last_

 _Need you by my side_

The band looked at each other, "we got this in the bag!" Was all heard, for tomorrow was the day that would change their lives.

 **Another chapter done! I'm on a role! Hope you guys enjoy, let me know how it is. There's not too much news but hope you guys enjoy and recommend this book!**

 **Thanks again and this time it was around 2270 words! Progress, I'll be editing for any misspelling, hope you enjoy!**


	3. Author note

**Hey guys, not really a chapter but i would like to thank for the great criticism, because of this i'll be doing a rewrite of the chapters, and see how i can change things differently. I will also go back and check grammar and structure as well. Because of this I'll be taking more time to update, but your suggestions mean a lot. I know what i need to do now, and what I'm doing good.**

 **Thanks to FranticSnivy and St Elmo's Fire, I'll look at others books and how they do things, I know my book is similar to other books, but i do plan on changing it a lot and making plot twist as well. If it's not much to ask I hope you can give me more advice later on, this is my first time writing pokemon fic, i love the anime and manga a lot, i've watched all the shows and read fics about them. So what do you suspect from this book, what do you expect for me?**

 **Other than that thank you so much for telling me what i did wrong and what i can do to fix it! I prefer suggestions then simple comments like "it was good" it helps bring my confidence up and make me a better writer too! Thanks again and I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
